


Steal the Moon

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e07 Kill The Moon, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Steal the moon before they kill it.Maybe someday you will do the same to your girl，Doctor.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	Steal the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who(05新版)  
> 备注：突发摸鱼文、S807 Kill the Moon相关、动物森友会游戏内容提及、Echo！Clara  
> 警告：OOC、非常短、对白练习、莫名其妙的上帝视角

“你偷走了月亮！”电话才刚接通，长得很像一只银灰色猫头鹰的Doctor终于停下了来回转圈的步伐，急不可待地对着听筒大声斥道。  
“是，是，我偷走了2049年的月亮，但有留下完美的替代品，所以不会被人发现的，除了你。”电话另一头的年轻女孩听了却咯咯笑个不停，坦然认罪，并且毫无愧意地回答，“无意之中破坏了你可爱的小计划，真抱歉。”  
你听上去可一点都不抱歉，Dotcor无声地接腔，他完全能够想象出对方那张与Clara Oswald一模一样的面孔上此刻正挂着何种得意的笑容，无疑是火上浇油。他又一连说了很多数落的话，其中混着各种危及历史和时间线的理论揣测，像后院里一棵豌豆射手，噗噗噗个没完，以“你不该这样做”开头，又以“快点还回去”结尾。  
对方却如同某种回合制游戏里的角色，很有耐心的等时间领主扔完全部的技能之后才不紧不慢的再度开口，说：“你应该感谢我，而不是气冲冲来质问偷月亮的事，Doctor，我令你免于被Clara Oswald抽耳光抽到重生的危险。”  
“Clara才不会这么对我！My Clara才不会！”时间领主咬着字节重音强调两者，她与你，的不同。  
“你确定？等你的小计划实施又不幸被她看穿之后，确定她不会？”对方却毫不客气的挑明，接下来的话利得跟刀子似的，足以一刀毙命，“你甚至还不是她最喜欢的Doctor。”或许也不再是她最喜欢的个体。这一点有待进一步观察，但考虑到Clara Oswald不久前新交了男朋友，擅自越过某位不可思议的时间领主转而被平平无奇的人类所吸引，几乎八九不离十了。  
老疯子被踩中了尾巴，气得眉毛都快飞走了，张口试图反驳，一时间又找不出合适的反击措辞，像被抽掉骨头一般顿时蔫掉了。他沉默了好一会儿才闷闷地小声地说，“……但我是她唯一可能得到的Doctor。”  
“当然了，所以你才敢这么对她。”年轻姑娘的声音忽然变得尖刻起来，“让我猜猜你原本要做什么。知晓一切的时间领主预感到有事情即将发生，不小心把人类同伴及其学生带到2049年的月亮上，又不小心发现月亮其实是一个即将孵化的蛋，壳子里有一只尚未出生的巨大生灵，再不小心隐瞒了这对人类根本无害的事实。然后把核弹的起爆器，你最爱的大红按钮，塞到她的手中，是保一只还是保一族，让人类自己决定人类的未来吧。所以Clara Oswald做选择的时候Dotocr你打算在一旁看着还是掉头就跑？”  
话锋堪堪一转，未给他任何回答的机会，“不得不说，即便成功拯救Gallifrey那天是博士的光荣日，这样的盘算未免也太恶趣味和糟糕了！”  
“不是！Clara不会选错的！而且我才没有……”话还没说完就被生生打断。  
“己所不欲勿施于人，Doctor，号称拥有27个大脑高高在上的时间领主不会不知道是什么意思吧。”她并不是一名教师，自称只是随心所欲的旅人而已，此刻却用上了和Clara Oswald如出一辙训斥学生的口吻。  
Doctor近乎习惯性的讷讷闭上了嘴，随即又因为对方并不是真正的Clara Oswald而对自己的条件反射感到不爽。  
“月亮里的那只生物托我给你带句话，它还不打算破壳，所以没法子配合你的方案。它只是在蛋里翻了个身，想再舒舒服服的接着睡回笼觉，不料却把人类给吓坏了。”电话中的声音分明夹着些许遗憾，“如果那些人没有带着核弹大礼包上门拜访的话，它或许还能更愧疚一些。现在，它很高兴于落到一个仗义的小偷手里。”  
Doctor依旧不高兴，抱怨到，“你到底为什么非得偷走它？”  
“之前似乎提起过，我加入了一个移居无人岛的计划，搬到一座无人小岛上暂居。说实话，还挺好玩的，已经弄到了一栋不错的房子，茶石屋顶外墙是米白色……哦对了，我的小岛叫Tardis，作为先来者拥有岛的命名权，为了纪念你不让我进入那间坏脾气的蓝色警亭。如今我也有了属于自己的Tardis可供随便折腾。”  
时间领主当时使用的借口是Clara Oswald本人及其“回声”如果同时共存于Tardis中会造成时空的不稳定，衍生出更大和不可预测的麻烦。然而在她，Clara众多倒影之一，看来，Doctor只是对付不来两个过于相似并且同样专横和疯狂的人类女孩罢了。老疯子担心她们会因不肯退让针锋相对的争吵，或者抗拒两人相互吸引开启一段自己与自己某个镜像的古怪恋情而把他撇在一边的可能性，又或者害怕Clara们联起手来一齐对付可怜的Doctor。  
无论如何，电话另一头的人类姑娘最终都大方的接受了Clara Oswald才是对博士而言与众不同不可或缺的那个，但愿故事的最后，无畏的时间领主不曾因为对他的女孩的偏爱而后悔。  
“……所以？”  
“所以，正好缺一个月亮装点我的沙滩。”

Steal the moon before they kill it.  
Maybe someday you will do the same to your girl，Doctor.

本文完

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短的突发文，正文只有1k7，写了两天。起因是前两天玩动森，从猫头鹰妹妹那里一发入魂拿到了此前想要的月亮的手册，材料又刚好够，就立刻做了一个，摆在了沙滩上。截图发了微博，被我称之为，Tardis岛的Oswin偷走了Kill the Moon的月亮拿回自家岛上摆.jpg，超开心，甚至晚上的梦都是在游戏里，二天决定把这个临时想到的梗突发出来。  
> 说来我在微博和小论文里哔哔过很多次S807，却几乎没有在任何一篇文里直接写过Kill the Moon这一集相关的内容，这次算是补上一丢丢执念。  
> 最后，正好赶上，祝Jenna生日快乐！
> 
> 2020年4月27日


End file.
